


Star Wars Weapons Canon

by sockknife



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bad Art, Fanart, Gen, Very Serious Explanatory Diagrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockknife/pseuds/sockknife
Summary: A very serious explanatory diagram. Any questions? I didn't think so.
Relationships: K-2SO & Heavy Weaponry
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Star Wars Weapons Canon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanabi/gifts).




End file.
